doubledarefandomcom-20200213-history
List Of Double Dare Shows
'DOUBLE DARE (1986-1989) episodes' The show that made Nickelodeon and Marc Summers famous. ''SEASON 1'' -*October 6, 1986-PREMIERE!!! Bangles (Rob & Tammy) vs. Wizards (Zachary & Tiffany). (JP31.1) -*Taped 9/18/1986-First taped episode! Express (Stuart & Mary) vs. High Flyers (Paul & Bethany) (JF19.1) -1986-Hamsters (Melissa & Heather) vs. Destroyers (Billy & Ronnie). Dollar signs on scoreboards! (JP9.3) -1986-Spaz Balls (Scott & Cinda) vs. Stooges (Marty & Kelly). Dollar signs on scoreboards! One kid curses after a wrong answer (DC22.1) -1986-Dynamite Duo (Russ & Bridgette) vs. Odd Couple (Brian & Michelle). Dollar signs on scoreboards! Opening stunt takes FOREVER (DC22.2) -1986-Tricksters (Helena & Jeremy) vs. Mad Hatters (Brooke & Brian). Dollar signs on scoreboards! (DC22.3) -1986-Dynamics (Russ & Jen) vs. Psychedelics (Alex & Christy). Dollar signs on scoreboards! (RP.2) -1986-Bundys (Nick & Chad) vs. Mind Benders (Michelle & Audrey). Dollar sign scoreboards! (BR.1) -1986-Psychos (Mike & Kim) vs. Punks (Corey & Nicole). Dollar signs on scoreboards! (BR13.1) -1986-Comets (Johanna & Daniel) vs. Blue Hawks (Judy & Chris) (BR12.1) -1986-Geeks (Brian & Chris) vs. Nerds (Dana & Bill) (BR12.3) -1986-High Fives (RaShawn & Bob) vs. Invincibles (Gabby & Matt) (BR12.4) -1986-Poppers (Steven & Berry) vs. Breakers (Keith & Jamie) (BR12.5) -1986-Untouchables (Louis & Soskia) vs. Double Trouble (Christine & Rocko) (BR13.2) -1986-Warriors (John & Jeff) vs. Cheetahs (Kristen & Susan) (BR13.3) -Taped 10/2/86-Wildcats (Adrian & Jonas) vs. Rockers (Nate & Sheilah) (SD4.2) -Taped 10/2/86-Ron Jons (Greg & Derek) vs. Ramettes (Cathi & Anne) (RP7.2) -1986-Achievers (Megan & Troy) vs. Chiefs (Kelly & Troy). Surprise appearance by Marc's wife! (DC22.4) ''SEASON 2'' -1986-Apaches (Melissa & Brad) vs. Bulldogs (Kevin & Laurel). A $530 main game win, and a group of “judges” rate the contestant’s dive into the tank! (206.1) -1986-Dipsticks (Jen & Beef) vs. Airheads (Chris & C.B.) (211.3) -1986-Cougars (Maynard & Natalie) vs. Cheetahs (Lori & Brad) (212.2) -*1986-Devils (Adam & Brahim) vs. Mashers (Remy & Adena). (200.1) -1986-Whippets (David & Amanda) vs. Pinheads (Carl & Michele) (203.7) -1986-Prosecuters (Chris & Valerie) vs. Avengers (Danielle & Matt) (261.4) -1986-Cobras (Joe & Mike) vs. Bears (Tina & Heather) (290.2) -1986-Quackers (Chris & Jennifer) vs. Energizers (John & Melissa) (308.9) -1986-Hatters (D.J. & Louise) vs. Jaguars (Chad & Jennifer) (206.5) -*1986-Raiders (Patty & Sean) vs. Rams (Justin & Amber). Has the “Pie Over The Bar” blooper AND a Physical Challenge Plug! (JP3.5) -1986-Raiders (Chris & Becky) vs. Mets (Lisa & Neil). This episode aired on Nick for it’s 20th anniversary! (JP9.2) -1986-Halloween episode! Corncobs (Chris & Coleen) vs. Ghouls (Chris & Kelly) (JP11.17) -1986-Fantastics (Nicole & Matt) vs. Knights (Kevin & Heather). TPIR question in round 1! (JP11.13) -1986-Village People (Ophelia & Shawn) vs. Falcons (Jenny & Brian) (JP23.7) -1986-Swatches (Marc & Shannon) vs. Headrooms (Chris & Jen) (JP23.8) -1986-Mod Balls (Tom & Kate) vs. Pigskins (David & Susie) (JR11.1) -1986-Knights (David & Mandy) vs. Giggles (Tim & Mia) (JP42.8) -1986-Prep Boys (Kevin & Rich) vs. Slimes (Nikki & Traci) (RI24.2) -1986-Dodgers (Chris & Lisa) vs. Crusaders (Jeff & Melanie) (RP7.1) -*1986-Goobers (Chris & Alicia) vs. Raisinettes (Robert & Emily). (BS7.3) -1986-AJs (John & Amy) vs. Stooges (Jesse & Hope) (BT28.1) ''SEASON 3'' -1986-Bandits (Jill & Steve) vs. Masters (Robert & Jennifer) (SD4.3) -1986-Fabulous T-Birds (Mike & Erin) vs. Pickle Heads (Tracy & John) (BT41.1) -1986-Raiders (Dave & David) vs. Dynamics (Kate & Tanya) (BT41.2) -1986-Panthers (Irvin & Shaunda) vs. No Names (Colleen & John) (BT41.3) -1986-Sportsters (Deena & Mike) vs. Rebels (Jason & Karen) (BS9.2) -1986-Twins Day! Crazy Crack-Ups (Matt & Cas) vs. Wrecking Crew (Courtney & Kristen) (BR12.2) -1986-Devastation Combination (Darren & Sandy) vs. Terrible Twos (Helene & Paul) (RP8.4) -1986-Pop Tarts (Stacy & Eric) vs. Potato Heads (Matthew & April). The audience does the rules spiel! (RP8.6) -1986-Equalizers (Sharon & Brad) vs. Weirdos (Alicia & Michael). Somewhat rough audio (RP9.2) -1986-Psychedelics (Brian & Krissy) vs. Bodacious Befreckled Bears (Mira & Ben) (RP9.5) -1986-Sheckers (Jonathan & Michelle) vs. Braniacs (Stephanie & Joey) (RP9.7) -1986-Conquerers (Tim & Kelly) vs. Warriors (Candy & Josh) (BT46.1) -1986-Whiz Kids (Matt & Megan) vs. Eliminators (Chrissy & Charles) (BT46.2) -December 1986-Christmas episode, where parents help their kids! Razzles (Alisa & Brian) vs. Griswolds (Corey & R.E.) (RI24.3) -1986-Eagles (Nicole & Chris) vs. Care Bears (Bill & Missy) (BR.2) -1986-Hill Billies (Christy & Bernard) vs. Patriots (Katie & Jay). The nurse is brought on camera and introduced before the Obstacle Course! (BR.3) -1986-Indians (Erin & Adam) vs. Braves (Bobby & Hillary) (BR.4) -1986-K.A.s (Alia & Adam) vs. Cruisers (Eric & Jessica) (BR.5) -1986-Monkeys (Molly & Julie) vs. Lions (Michael & Neil) (BR2.1) -1986-Nuts (Becky & Jim) vs. Daredevils (Tammy & Steve) (BR2.2) -1986-Panthers (Dawn & Louis) vs. Loopers (Liz & Jeff). Marc has a hard time talking today, and a team gets credit for an Obstacle where the flag was not grabbed (BR2.3) -1986-Phantoms (Mark & Dana) vs. Panthers (Stephanie & Andy). Great game! (BR2.4-1986-Radsters (Jeff & Lisa) vs. Dizzies (Elizabeth & David) (BR3.1) -1986-Whatchamacallits (Mary Ellen & Fred) vs. Airheads (Nicole & Jon) (BR3.2) -1986-Young Ones (Ed & Stephanie) vs. Turkeys (Joe & Michelle) (BR3.3 ''SEASON 4'' -1987-Panthers (Donna & Tom) vs. Tagger Tigers (Richard & Crissy). Different font for questions & credits (BR3.4) -1987-Terrible Twos (Jon & Nikki) vs. Hurricanes (John & Kelly). Different font for questions & credits (RP8.7) -1987-Dynamic Duo (Kris & Don) vs. Thrashers (Megan & Jason). Different font for questions (BS9.4) -1987-Frantic Furors (Dana & Jeff) vs. Vultures (Joe & Michelle). Different font for questions (JF21. -1987-Fish Heads (Carly & Scott) vs. Schizophrenics (Deena & Corey) (JP42.9) -1987-Run UMS (Lauren & Jim) vs. Radioactive Beanstalks (Nicole & James) (JP42.10) -1987-Jetsons (Andrea & Josh) vs. Dynamic Duo (Eric & Jamie). Marc forgets to give the right answer to a question! (JF21.1) -1987-Gumbies (Rachel & Bob) vs. Red Devils (Niki & Eric) (JF21.3) -1987-Space Cadets (Suzanne & Maggie) vs. Bruins (Dan & John) (195.2) -1987-Dominating Duo (Suzanne & Brian) vs. Boondoggles (Brita & Matt). Harvey explains the rules! (215.5) -1987-Lucky Dogs (Erin & Gretchen) vs. Money Hungry Team (Matt & Bobby) (220.7) -1987-Titans (Tanya & Mike) vs. No-Names (Todd & Mattie) (221.2) -1987-Mustangs (Colleen & Jason) vs. Hornets (Scott & Cindy) (223.1) -1987-Wilburs (Kirsten & Kurt) vs. Stunods (Anne & Scott) (517.6) -1987-Psychopathic Popcorn Balls (Audrey & Kevin) vs. Psychedelic Furs (Susan & Brian) (JP11.16) -1987-Stooges (Janine & Chris) vs. Seismic Gumballs (Mark & Gretchen) (JP18.1) -1987-Jaybirds (Joanna & Jim) vs. Peanuts (Kim & David) (JP18.2) -1987-Red Raiders (Mike & Jen) vs. Bulldogs (Jasmine & Rubin). Chef Tel prepared all the food in the Obstacle Course! (JP26.1) -1987-Crusaders (Christa & Andrew) vs. Sand Fleas (Cathy & Mark) (JP45.6) -1987-Pros (Liz & Steve) vs. Brat Pack (Jessica & Sean). Marc talks to the audience...and embarasses himself in the process (JP46.5) ''SEASON 5'' -1987-Back to School episode! Potato Head Kids (Greg & Jill) vs. Tomato Killers (Anna & Ryder) (JP44.7) -1987-Valentines Day episode! Wildcats (Peter& Alexis) vs. Mighty Midgets (Mary & Billy) (JP45.1) -1987-Cougars (Curt & Kim) vs. Whodunits (Trissa & Shamus). Marc has to make the audience applaud for the Cougars! (BT28.2) -1987-Goonbergs (John & Coco) vs. Eager Biebers (Ginger & Neil). (BT28.3) -1987-Stars & Stripes (Marcy & Kirk) vs. Urban Lunchmeat (David & Meredith) (BS9.3) -1987-Party Animals (Cliff & Nikki) vs. Dragons (Frasier & Stacy) (BT41.4) -1987-Cosmic Competitors (Kirsten & Jack) vs. Patriots (Tuari & Konada). (RP8.2) -1987-Falcons (Danny & Amy) vs. Sweathogs (LaTanya & Mike) (RP9.3) -1987-Killer Ricecakes (Andy & Kelly) vs. Terminators (Ryan & Tara) (RP9.4) -1987-Renegade Professors on Wheels (Jill & Chris) vs. Defending Aces (Dorothy & Dan) (RP9.6 -1987-Alternates (Holly & Chris) vs. Home Slices (Gina & George) (BR13.4) -1987-Chippewas (Wendy & Brian) vs. Artifacts (Maureen & Justin) (BR13.5) -1987-Determinators (Tracy & Vanessa) vs. Unsinkables (Kelly & Joe). Harvey jumps into The Tank! (BR14.1) -1987-Devastators (Lisa & Damon) vs. Fizzers (Jamie & Joanne) (BR14.2) -1987-Gargoyles (Chantal & Tim) vs. Griswolds (Brian & Terri). Marc misses the end-of-round-1 buzzer! (BR14.3) -1987-Guess (Gina & Christine) vs. Untouchables (Gordon & Josh) (BR14.4)-1987-Know it Alls (Megan & Tate) vs. Greyhounds (Chad & Shannon) (BR14.5) -1987-Morrison Maniacs (Anibal & Samantha) vs. Escaped Convicts (Brian & Shelley). An audience member does the rules! (BR15.1) -1987-Psychedelic Leeches (Bill & Heather) vs. Blazers (Cathy & Nicky). Marc's name is misspelled in the credits! (BR15.2) -1987-Raiders (JP & Kristen) vs. Speed and Greed (Mike & Amy). Marc jumps into The Tank! (BR15.3) -1987-Rams (Leslie & Steven) vs. Timmels (Nancy & Brian). Two questions have misspellings! (BR15.4) -1987-Squawkers (Jen & Dan) vs Two Stooges (Jamal & Anitra). GREAT contestant interviews, and a Home Viewer Physical Challenge is used! (BR15.5) -1987-Square Pegs (TC & Liz) vs. Twin Towers (John & Joe) (BR16.1) -1987-U.S. Express (Barry & Salima) vs. Beach Bums (Brian & Christy) (BR16.2) -1987-Whatchamacallits (Len & Jennifer) vs. Dream Team (Troy & Dina). Odd question error; all three choices in a multiple choice question are right (BR16.3) -1987-Wombats (Felecia & Eddie) vs. Waterbugs (Tiffany & Ben). Marc celebrates memorizing the rules by ripping up the cue cards! (BR16.4) ''SEASON 6'' -1988-Two Musketeers (Rick & Lea) vs. Thermonuclear Hostess Ding Dongs (William & Sherri). Uses a bunch of different fonts atypical to this season (first taped '88 episode?) (RP3.1) -1988-Slime Suckers (Shamika & Bill) vs. Wacky Wall Walkers (Jamie & Christina). Episode from early in the season with a different question font (222.1) -1988-Earthquakes (Kevin & Holly) vs. Chocolate & Vanilla (Tim & Wendy) (195.8) -1988-Blue Barons (Kenny & Sharon) vs. Red Falcons (Chris & Allison) (517.4) -1988-Peanut Gallery (Dave & Stephanie) vs. Bala Bashers (Brian & Morley) (213.3) -1988-Big Boppers (R.J. & Lisa) vs. Radical Raisins (Jessica & Raoul) (204.3) -1988-The Devastating Crew (Ron & Alicia) vs. The Trash Compactors (Michelle & Jeff) (199.7) -1988-The Nicks (Shelly & Chip) vs. Expressions (Jon & Kareen). A question in round 2 is about “Jeopardy!” (207.4) -1988-Gyros (Tam & Jennifer) vs. Dictionairy Dudes (Tanya & Chris). Marc does his Shadoe Stevens impersonation! (212.8) -1988-Wannabees (Jermaine & Kim) vs. Perfect Strangers (Chris & Melissa). First question is about Hollywood Squares! PAINFUL bonus loss! (220.2) -1988-Raiding Graduates (Chris & Kara) vs. Troublemakers (Kenny & Amy) (191.10) -1988-Wackos (Kenny & Wendy) vs. Off The Walls (Frank & Chantel) (209.7) -1988-Humongous Hippos (Matt & June) vs. Sweet Sensations (Nancy & LaShae) Marc sings the rules! (209.9) -1988-The DD Connection (David & Dana) vs. Screaming Eagles (Colleen & Dan) (219.8) -1988-Jello Swirl Pops (Jenny & Jay) vs. Big Toes (Jamie & Matt) (223.8) -1988-Nuclear Puppies (Debbie & Anthony) vs. Red Hots (Janine & Rich) (187.7) -1988-Psychedelic Maniacs (Sophia & Dave) vs. Mustachios (Dan & Vicki) (369.6) -1988-Ultimate Two (Alicia & Lindy) vs. Flying Eyeballs (Ed & Carla). Harvey reads the first question! (JP10.15) -1988-Dangerous Duo (Joanna & Danny) vs. Challengers (Kevin & Carla) (SD4.5) -1988-Pasta People (Adam & Nicole) vs. Ro Jos (Joanna & Roger). Adam was later the Comic Book Geek on "Beat the Geeks"! (SD4.4) -1988-Swiftees (Brandy & Dusty) vs. Wondeful Wiseguys (Scott & Courtney) (JP10.16) -1988-Seismic Zonkers (Craig & Jana) vs. Brain Teasers (Kevin & Siema). (JP10.17) ''SEASON 7'' -1988-Thrashers (Karita & Paul) vs. Thunder Racers (Jonathan & Jill) (JP11.14) -1988-Salute to Hollywood Squares! East-West Connection (Renee & Dan) vs. Two Wonders of the World (Kevin & Cynthia). Features the “Stomp The Grapes” blooper! (JP11.18) -1988-Donna’s Kids (Joel & Debbie) vs. Apaches (Terry & Joe) (JP14.5) -1988-Blue Devils (Kay & Jeff) vs. Masterminds (Basami & Jerome) (JP17.12) -1988-Deadheads (Mike & Danielle) vs. Freak Outs (Christine & Mike) (JP50.16) -1988-Partial episode; missing round 2. Cosmic Sparks vs. Slimey Worms (RP11.1) -1988-Rif Raffs (Sarah & Bret) vs. Gruesome Twosome (Tim & Cathy) (BT41.5) -1988-Slimeballs (Brian & Shirley) vs. Thunderwolves (Richard & Beth). (BS9.5) -1988-Purple Platypuses (Andrea & Steve) vs. Dingdorks (Kate & Grant) (BS10.1) -1988-3D episode! Whippersnappers (Brian & Kiwana) vs. Psychotic Bananas (Justin & Nicole) (RP12.5) -1988-Blue Slimers (Richard & Katrina) vs. Red Devils (Jamil & Katherine) (RP8.1) -1988-Center Squares (Brian & Danielle) vs. Totally Tubular Twosome (David & Carrie) (RP9.1) -1988-Eliminators (Chris & Jennifer) vs. Psychedelic Cream Team (Jamie & Sebastian). Marc wears a long tie! (RP8.5) -1988-Partial episode; no obstacle course. Couch Potatoes vs. Mischief Makers (BT46.3) -1988-Dynamite Dudes (Ken & Alissa) vs. Gold Canaries (Tyra & Amy). Early taped episode with different question font (BT46.4) ''SEASON 8'' -1988-Swanky Fellows (Josh & Cara) vs. Flaming Envelopes (Steph & Calvert). Marc wears a gum wrapper tie sent in by a fan! (BT46.6) -*1988-Beach Bums (Amy & Ben)vs. Outrageous Ogres (John & Tammy). Original broadcast (from WDZL) (BT47.6) -1988-Dynamic Force (Nina & Joey) vs. Ink Spots (Kamisha & Dave) (RP.1) -1988-Gruesome Twosome (Dennis & Marina) vs. Roaring High Tides (Harry & Lisa) (JP83.4) -1988-Head Bashers (Ben & Amy) vs. Busters (Mandy & Chris) (RP.3) -1988-Head Hunters (John & Emily) vs. Boomers (Matt & Yari) (RP.4) -1988-Other Team (Wit & Josh) vs. Live Wires (Darby & Jennifer). Low audio (RP7.3) -1988-Psychopathic Peas (David & Danielle) vs. Dirty Destroyers (Susan & Mark) (RP2.2) -1988-Skyscrapers (Deanna & Joey) vs. Crushing Duo (Stacy & David) (RP2.3) -1988-Tacizzas (Sarah & Mike) vs. Blasters (Debbie & Billy) (RP7.4) -1988-Thunder (Dori & Jesse) vs. Lightning (Dale & Chad) (RP2.4) -1988-Tortellinis (Cheryl & Matt) vs. Refills (Daria & Sung) (RP2.5) -1988-TV Entrepreneurs (Anthony & Martin) vs. Egomaniacs (Jen & Sheryl) -1988-The Edge (Wendy & Ethan) vs. Hatters (Allison & Chris). A cameraman is knocked unconscious during the Obstacle Course (JP45.3) -1988-Wit Pains (Greg & Monica) vs. Ghastly Goobers (Joy & Stacey). A girl from the audience says her favorite show is Finders Keepers! (JF27.3) -1988-Mad Mountaineers (Kate & Hal) vs. Chowderheads (Allen & Amy). Marc gets pelted with pies, and ends up with an amazingly loud jacket! Low audio (BR17.1) -1988-Prowling Panthers (Al & Yay) vs. Radical Warriors (Annette & Kevin) (BR17.2) -1988-Silver Eagles (Leanne & Brian) vs. Jaguars (Rachel & Jason). Lots of Superman jokes in this episode (BR17.3) -1988-Thunder & Lightning (Brian & Stephanie) vs. Frantastic Taramedics (Fran & Tara). First Tossup won almost instantly! (BR17.4) -*1988-Ozones (Benjamin & Tracy) vs. Longshots (Kim & Jeff). Original commercials! (JP27.12) ''SEASON 9'' -1988-Celebrity episode! Bayside Bombers (Jerry Suprian & Amy) vs. Chargers (Josie Davis & Chris) (VM2.12) -1988-Tuesday of Celebrity Week! Dogit Crue (David Faustino & Jennifer) vs. Entrepeneurs (Staci Keenan & Eddie) (BS10.2) -1988-Celebrity episode! Public Enemies (David Faustino & LaFia) vs. Illegal Eagles (Staci Keenan & Scott) (FD9.2) -1988-Thursday of Celebrity Week! Chauvinists (David Faustino & ) vs. Feminists (Staci Keenan &) (BS10.3) -1988-Friday of Celebrity Week! Hot Pursuit (David Faustino & ) vs. Spaghetti & Meatball (Staci Keenan &) (BS10.4) -1988-Monday of Celebrity Week! Hollywood & Vine (Jeremy Miller & Kristen) vs. Wacky Weasels (Candace Cameron & Alex) (FD9.1) -1988-Tuesday of Celebrity Week! Lightning Bolts (Jeremy Miller & Kira) vs. Cream Puffs (Candace Cameron & Quentin). 9/2/90 repeat with commercials, average video (BR16.5) -1988-Wednesday of a Celebrity Week! Mobilizers (Candice Cameron & Shannon) vs. Chernobyl Children (Jeremy Miller & Brian) (273.4) 'SUPER SLOPPY DOUBLE DARE (1987) episodes' So where’s the sloppy? ''SEASON 1, with early SSDD logo! -1987-Skipper Doos (Ian & Rachel) vs. Lightning Bugs (Michael & Saritz). Glitchy during third Physical Challenge description, but doesn’t get in the way of the game. (203.1) -1987-Pathunkins (Rachel & Jonah) vs. Mysterious Stingers (Lisa & Terry). (202.3) -1987-Jersey Girls (Heather & Risa) vs. Sharks (Jacob & Fred). Very unexcited audience today (smaller audience?) (369.7) -1987-Amazing As (Andy & Amy) vs. 5150s (Doug & Lauren) (JP11.2) -1987-M&Ms (Katie & Jeannie) vs. Hellcats (Steve & Chris). Marc shows off the new book “Hey! Robin Speaks!” (JP.13) -1987-Miami Vice Day! Tubbs (Erin & Stephanie) vs. Crocketts (Dennis & Gary) (JP.14) -1987-KCK’s (Audon & Joy) vs. Pudwhackers (Jason & Stacy). First question is about “The Dating Game” (JP2.4) -1987-Pepperoni Pizzas (Janice & Adam) vs. Miracle Workers (Kristen & Alex). The Pepperoni Pizzas are incredibly good! (JP2.5) -1987-Bionic Two (A.J. & Melissa) vs. Cremators (Neil & Patti) (JP2.6) -1987-Super Solvers (Amy & Derek) vs. Champions (Elizabeth & Allen). A Physical Challenge is won in 2 seconds!!! (JP2.7) -1987-Shore Breakers (Katie & Liz) vs. New Yawkers (Jeffrey & Daniel) (JP2.8) -1987-Backwash (Nina & Tom) vs. Headless Horsemen (Stacy & Israel) (JP10.3) -1987-The Difference (Karen & Greg) vs. Punky Preppies (Eric & Melissa). Marc breaks the mailbox! (JP10.4) -1987-Bon Jovi Babes (Michelle & Suzanne) vs. Footloose Fanatics (Howard & Scott) (JP10.5)-1987-Celebrity Episode! Koelher Bears (Freddy Koelher & mom Meredith) vs. Hawks (Danny Pintauro & dad John) (JP11.3) -1987-Pizza People (Sherry & Jonathan) vs. Firestarters (Michael & Nicole). A question about LMAD in round 1! (JP11.4) -1987-Red Hot Double Trouble Terrible Twosome (Gabrielle & Dave) vs. Quicksilver (Kerry & Matt) (JP11.5) -1987-Midnight Express (Dara & Andrew) vs. Untouchables (Jay & Christine) (JP11.6) -P1987-Chieftans (Jason & Heather) vs. Deadly Dialtones (Jerome & Ana). (JP11.7) -1987-Monroe Monsters (Trevor & Anna) vs. Atomic Toasters (Andrew & Stacy) (JP11.8) -1987-Teen Wolves (John & Beth) vs. Voyager (Michelle & Donovan) (JP11.9) -*1987-Masterminds (Corey & Charlie) vs. Dynamite Duo (Vinny & Jill). (BT42.3) 'SUPER SLOPPY DOUBLE DARE (1989-1991) episodes Ahh…this is more like it. ''SEASON 2'' -January 22, 1989-Sneak Preview episode, featuring football players and their kids! Redskins (Dave Butz & Dave) vs. Giants (Harry Carson & Aja). (FD10.1) -January 23, 1989-PREMIERE!!! Messy Brain Busters (Brenda & David) vs. Brain Freaks (Kim & Jason) (JP2.9) -1989-Marauders (Dori & Greg) vs. Dirty Swabs (Darren & Harmony) (229.5) -1989-Jet Sets (Alison & Brad) vs. Chronic Halitosis (Terra & Andy). First question is about “Jeopardy” (MOJ.2) -1989-Festering Giants (Brian & Allison) vs. Soul Survivors (Lela & Dan) (220.9) -1989-Groundhog’s Day Special! Unbeatables (Jason & Michelle) vs. Kazooka Nuts (Mary & Tom). First question is about Hollywood Squares! (274.6) -1989-Fruity Pockmarks (Melinda & Matt) vs. Convulsive Tadpoles (John Paul & Stacy). Odd “I Love Lucy”-themed episode (211.11) -1989-Super Slop-A-Mania I! Bobby "The Brain" Heenan & Dave vs. Gorilla Monsoon & Patrice (RP6.2) -1989-Super-Slop-a-Mania II! Mr. Perfect & Ryan vs. Hacksaw Jim & Amy (211.13) -1989-Hanging Scabs (Jody & Craig) vs. Other Team (Lauren & Robbie) (201.1) -1989-Psychedelic Mailmen (Melissa & Joe) vs. Annihilators (Michelle & Joe) (210.2) -1989-Armpit Clambakes (Melissa & Charles) vs. Spud Buds (Matt & Jennifer). Marc makes a reference to “The Diamond Head Game”! (215.12) -1989-Mustard Blow Holes (Christy & Anthony) Swollen Red Fish (Seth & Sara). Marc makes a reference to “Couch Potatoes”! (222.6) -1989-Fantastics (Salim & Sanae) vs. Nuclear Meatballs (Robert & Nicole). An odd obstacle called “My Pet Dinosaur” is used as Obstacle 5. (220.4) -1989-Hilarious Asparagus (Kate & Patrick) vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turnips (Warrick & Christa) (223.5) -1989-Compost Heap (Eliza & Michael) vs. Upchucks (Crystal & Suby) (242.4) -1989-Prep Squad (Tom & Chris) vs. Greyhounds (Brian & Danielle) (246.6) -1989-Soul Sisters (Grace & Michelle) vs. Perpendicular Partners (Adam & Valnicky) (246.8) -1989-Embedded Nostril Maggots (Rich & Stacy) vs. Wild Things (Mike & Amy) (255.2) -1989-Buggers (Jackie & Jessoni) vs. Saliva (Ken & Rich). (255.6) -1989-Pus Monkeys (Jerry & Ali) vs. Horrid Slug Burgers (Matt & Amy). Marc has a long tie! (279.2) -1989-Gaseous Freaks (Jill & Mike) vs. Vomiting Lard Brains (Karen, & Russ) -1989-Jersey Germs (Damian & Jackie) vs. Parasitic Sucker Fish (Janet & Jesse) (222.8) -1989-Beauty & The Beast (HARVEY & Teresa) vs. Oozing Pigeons (MARC SUMMERS & Gary). Jm J. Bullock guest hosts! (201.5) -1989-Raw Sewage Survivors (Edith & Jeff) vs. Pancreatic Fluid (Elise & Ryan) (214.5) -1989-Steaming Cow Patties (Jim & Tricia) vs. Spittoons (Christy & John) CLOSE game! (216.5) -1989-Pus Slugs (Ingra & Heather) vs. Liposuction (Kathy & Brian) (343.4) -1989-Greusome Twosome (Rolf & Andrea) vs. Eye Goop Toe Warts (Jessica & Todd) (485.5) -1989-Lice Ridden Skags (Laura & Shannon) vs. Twin Towers (Damien & John) (JP14.10) -1989-President’s Day Special! Fungus Freaks (Jason & Deena) vs. Regurgitated Worms (Gretchen & Tony) (JP18.14) -1989-Slime Sliders (Peter & Angie) vs. Quinky Dinks (Mandy & Billy). (FD.2) -1989-Odious Vermin (Danielle & Dennis) vs. Armpit Warthogs (Sean & Kelly) (FD4.2) -1989-Greased Thunder (Dave & Deana) vs. Mucous Membranes (Betsy & Rassan) (FD4.3) -1989-Disasterous Duo (Jamie & Naima) vs. Dizzle Dorks (Becky & Jason). Al Silvers does the intro! (67.7) -March 29, 1989 (Taped 2/1/89)-Rancid Rash People (Janice & Allison) vs. Brains Unlimited (Bert & Brian) (FD10.3) ''SEASON 3'' -1989-Galaxy One (Kristin & Seneca) vs. Messy Maniacs (David & Tricia) (FD10.4) -1989-Incredible Kids (Terryn & Shawn) vs. Fort Leeders (PJ & Corey) (JP51.1) -1989-Repugnant Secretion (Marissa & Craig) vs. Louse Larva Casserole (Betsy & Bill) (JP51.2) -1989-Dare Devils (Julianne & Joe) vs. Gomer Bile (Scott & Fran) (JP51.3) -1989-Cryptic Complainers (Mike & Kelly) vs. Trouble Makers (Tricia & Chad) (RP4.3) -1989-Do-Dads (Heather & Colt) vs. Endoplasmic Reticulum (Dominic & Nicole) (RP4.4) -1989-Dry Heaving Upchucks (Samantha & Tom) vs. Passing Sauerkraut (Hadia & Brian) (RP5.3) -1989-Furry Arachnid Barf (Heather & John) vs. Debackle Heads (Matt & Amy) Harvey comes to ruin Marc’s white suit! (RP5.4) -1989-Jabber Jaws (Gary & Cheryl) vs. Tiny Terrible Twosome (Danita & Wayne) (RP5.2) -1989-Killer Daisies (Tricia & Greg) vs. Dare Devils (Steve & Chrissy). First episode to use the "splat" sound effect for team names...Marc's clearly never heard it before! (RP6.3) -1989-Kooky Loos (Cecilia & Jim) vs. Super Sloppy Scuzzbags (Kevin & Heather) (RP5.5) -1989-Stagnant Wetters (Shirkia & Tung) vs. Plasticine Slime (Kelly & Josh) (RP6.1) -1989-Stingers (Lisa & John) vs. Belly Button Lint (Albert & Angie) (RP4.2) -1989-Cesspool Sardine Sweethearts (Andrea & Jeffrey) vs. Leeched Love Boils (Tim & Theresa) (BT37.4) -1989-Bulging Boogers (Audrey & Derek) vs. Decaying Dead Loggers (Stephanie & Chris) (RP11.5) -1989-Cosmic Zoinks (Becky & Jeff) vs. Dead Pathologists (Sheree & Bret) (RP12.2) -1989-Pickle Snoots (Melanie & Gabe) vs. Lone Stars (Heather & Tiande) (RP10.3) -1989-Sweaty Palms (Jenny & Zachary) vs. Athletic Foot Duo (Josh & Amy) (RP11.4) -1989-Putrid Pustules (Richard & Amy) vs. Obtuse Nugatory Noggins (Nate & Stephanie) (JP11.10) Orlando Episodes -1989-Super Sloppy Slimey Suckers (Shannon & RaShawn) vs. Toasted Crackers (Suzanne & Fazell). Uses the same backdrop as the Philly episodes (might be the first-taped Orlando episode) (360.1) -1989-Home Chickens (Tyler & Kim) vs. Untouchables (Jennifer & John). Blue neon behind Marc (FD10.5) -1989-Dynamic Disaster (Sarah & Andy) vs. Freaky Freckles (Tom & Renee). Blue neon behind Marc (FD10.6) -1989-Gleaming Eagles (Jeff & Raphael) vs. Bodacious Bombers (Debbie & Heather). Blue neon behind Marc (RP3.5) -1989-Intergalactic Aardvarks (Deborah & Brian) vs. Gak Attackers (Jennifer & Milon). Blue neon behind Marc (RP2.1) -1989-Salute to baseball! Blue Jays (Caleb & Ashley) vs. Reds (Jim & Amy). Neither team can answer “How many arms did Babe Ruth have?”. Blue neon behind Marc (339.5) -1989-Self Destruction (Rachel & Arain) vs. Terrorizing Terriers (Treba & Andrew) Blue neon behind Marc (242.6) -1989-Ators (Mark & Lisa) vs. Racing Ramblers (Seth & Jeroma). Blue neon behind Marc (325.10) -1989-Demolition Duo (Diana & Mark) vs. Bionic Blonds (Laura & Travis). Blue neon behind Marc (RP3.3) -1989-Demolition (Mike & Mike) vs. Tin Grins (Kinley & Alicia). Blue neon behind Marc (BT47.3) -1989-Fighting Knights (Chris & Betsy) vs. Dastardly Daredevils (Jim & Erin). Blue neon behind Marc (BT45.4) -1989-Gruesomes (Curtis & Kelly) vs. Super Sloppy Warriors (Liz & Matt). Nobody can answer "who hosted Family Double Dare"! Blue neon behind Marc (RP11.3) -1989-Slime Busters (Alyssa & Jimmy) vs. Bodacious Blonds (Buffy & Eric). Buffy was on the "How to Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! Blue neon behind Marc (RP11.6) -1989-Toxic Avengers (Catherine & Sean) vs. Wave Dancers (Andy & Tammy). Catherine was on the "How to Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! Blue neon behind Marc (JP51.4) -1989-Barracuda Bananas (Rod & Kim) vs. Babbling Bubbleheads (Carol & Bubba). Bubba was on the "How to Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! (RP12.1) -1989-Unidentical Twins (Murray & Linda) vs. Severed Heads (Tim & Kim) (RP12.3) -1989-Surfing Sushis (Jocelyn & Anil) vs. Exploding Cherry Bombs (Julie & Tib). Jocelyn Steiner would later star in “Welcome Freshmen”, and Anil would be on the “How To Throw a Double Dare Party” tape! (201.9) -1989-Kool K’s (Keith & Kacey) vs. Crusaders (Justy & Dion) (261.5) -1989-Bodacious Boneheads (Shannon & Brian) vs. Electric Youth (Kristy & Tony). The Harvey Obstacle Course! (290. -1989-Freezer Burn (Chris & Heather) vs. Refrigerator Raiders (Kelsey & Herbie) (335.3) -1989-Kids In Play (Renee & Michael) vs. Magic Maniacs (Pat & Alia) (360. -1989-Blond Boneheads (Greg & Mary) vs. Metallic Maulers (Amber & Sean) (365.6) -1989-It’s Stupid Hat Day! Blue Barracudas (Stephanie & Walt) vs. Adolescent Atom Bombs (Tiffany & Travis). Neither team can answer “How many ankles does Michael J. Fox have?” (348.6) -1989-Salute to Breakfast! Groveling Grummets (Sean & China) vs. Jammin’ J’s (Jennifer & Jason) (301.4) -1989-Really Bizarre Episode: Backwards Day! Chitter Chatters (Shayla & Allison) vs. Get Funky Duo (Claig & Scott). Claig & Scott were on the "How To Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! (301.10) -1989-Be Kind To Animals Day! Two Live Crew (Chris & Nature) vs. Lucero Quality (Trad & Didi). All four kids were on the "How To Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! (304.3) -1989-The Halloween Episode! Beach Bums (Chris & Heidi) vs. Sensational Suckers (Margarita & Jeremy) (428.7) -1989-Wild Things (Liz & Josh) vs. Slick-N-Slime (Josh & Shana) (JP11.11) -1989-Puking Punks (Karen & Darren) vs. Eugha Elves (Nikki & Mike) (FD4.1) -1989-Chill Dills (David & Sarissa) vs. Hot Peppers (Laura & Jay) (JP51.5) -1989-Bodacious Beach Bums (Amy & Jason) vs. Short Slimers (Chris & Alexis) (RP3.2) -1989-Denominators (Courtney & Mel) vs. Sewer Babies (David & Amy). David & Amy were on the "How to Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! (RP3.4) -1989-Gak Busters (Nick & Kelly) vs. Mean Green Slime Machine (Taryn & Nick) (RP4.5) -1989-Ridiculous Rodent Roaches (Julie Ann & Brian) vs. Two Hype (Andre & Christine) (RP5.1) -1989-Tribute to Wink Martindale! Home Chickens (Terri & Brandon) vs. Psychedelic Spitballs (Angela & Brian) (RP4.1) -*1989-International Day! Strykers (Nicole & Chris) vs. Rolph's Rebels (Courtney & Cameron). 1991 repeat with commercials, VERY bright video (BT47.4) '''FAMILY DOUBLE DARE (FOX, 1988) episodes The short-lived, weekend version from FOX. ''SEASON 1'' -April 3, 1988-Sneak Preview episode! McGoldrick (Tom, Tim, Matt, & Debbie) vs. O'Donnell (Chris, Will, Drew, & Deedee). Has a special intro not seen in reruns! Original commercials (AR2.4) -1988-Gudeluna (Bill, Katie, Mike, & Kathy) vs. Keeney (Greg, Heather, David, & Peg). Original commercials (RP7.5) -1988-McKenna (Terry, Mary Beth, Daniel, & Debbie) vs. Millhouse (Roger, Vanessa, Roger, & Ida). Average quality (JP.12) -1988-Southwick (Bob, Adrian, Jesse, & Pat) vs. Doerr (Fran, Shelley, Frannie, & Roni) (AR2.3) -1988-Winward (Ron, Ron Jr., Tricia, & Pat) vs. Reilly (Vince, Chris, Maggie, & Barbara). Nickelodeon commercials (FD.1) -May 21, 1988-Celebrities help the families! Datz-Lerner (Jerry, John, Myrna, & Lou Ferrigno) vs. Dieroff (Steve, Gina, Lynn, & WEIRD AL YANKOVIC!!!) Original commercials (DC2.10) -1988-Scharles (Rich, Danielle, Brian, & Chris) vs. Lentz (David, Kara, Michael, & Susan). Picture jumpy, Nickelodeon commercials (JR.6) -1988-Dugary (Bob, Joy, Danielle, & Sue) vs. Marini (Ray, Vincent, Steven, & Alicia) (AR2.2) -1988-Fondak (Greg, Alison, Brad, & Mary Jane) vs. Fischler (Dennis, Jennifer, Dennis, & Wanda) Nickelodeon commercials, video cuts out during second tossup, but great quality otherwise (DC2.11) -1988-Chew (Al, Lisa, Amy, & Janet) vs. Wilfrid (Tom, Bret, Devon, & Diane) (JP11.1) 'FAMILY DOUBLE DARE (Nick, 1990-1993) episodes' After all, why let the kids have all the fun? NOTE: Except where noted, all episodes have prize plugs from 1997 announced by Doc Holliday.' ''SEASON 2'' -1990-The first taped 1990 episode! Awesomes (Jim, Michael, Gregory, & Ruth) vs. Blasters (Linda, Ryan, Janae, & Gary) Has three-digit scoreboards! (196.7) -1990-Gak Pack (Bob, Brandy, Jason, & Lorean) vs. Solid Rocks (Kay, Toby, Shelly, & Wes). Has three-digit scoreboards! (JP37.1) -*1990-Down Hill Racers (Alison, Greg, Beth, & Randy) vs. Mind Benders (Gail, Anthony, Michelle, & Carl) Randy was on Wheel of Fortune! Has three-digit scoreboards…and shows why they were eliminated in the first place! Two copies, different plugs on each: Circa 1995 repeat with no commercials (NC11.1) or GaS airing (289.5) -*1990-Kandy Kanes (Linda, Erin, Kara, & Gary) vs. Holders (Pam, Amanda, Lori, & Rich). Has three-digit scoreboards! One team gets credit for a Physical Challenge they did not complete. Two copies, same prize plugs on each: GaS airing (246.4) or 8/6/12 Teennick repeat -1990-Red Knights (Allen, Holly, Jennifer & Gloria) vs. Thoroughbreds (Nancy, Hal, Phillip, & Allen). Robin does the intro! The ONLY GaS airing with original plugs intact! (JP36.1) -1990-Rubbles (Chris, Amber, Orion, & Lynn) vs. Daring Dunhams (Cindy, Brad, Crystal, & Mike). Only GaS airing with Harvey-announced updated plugs (JP2.15) -1990-The famous “Marc is late” episode! Ready Or Nots (Steve, Kyle, Derek, & Charlene) Turgid Snowballs (Jim, Kerry, Tracy, & Ann) (318.3) -1990-Goop Busters (Libby, Renee, Michelle, & Dan) vs. Avengers (Tom, Tom, Evan, Janice) (191.6) -1990-Red Stars (Ibor, Dave, Ibor Jr., & Eileen) vs. Fast Tracks (Bill, Ryan, Michael, & Kaleen) A Physical Challenge is completed in two seconds! Two copies, different plugs on each: Circa 1994 repeat with no commercials, part of open clipped (NC19.4) or complete GaS airing (192.1 -1990-Gator Stompers (Kathy, Scott, Heather, Ron) vs. Blue Angels (Lon, Desiree, Cody, & Deb). The opening stunt takes FOREVER. No credits (211.9) -1990-Queen Of Hearts (Donna, Tim, Dawn, & Mike) vs. Krunchers (Dennis, Kevin, Ryan, & Connie) (221.3) -1990-Red Sox (Peter, Matt, Becky, & Meg) vs. Studs (Kria, Barmita, Samir, & Kumar) Peter has a long (but neat) story (239.7) -1990-Running Reds (Fred, Chad, Todd, & Julie) vs. Blue Flames (Bob, Janine, Glenn, & Grace) (TPIR33.4) -1990-Buckeyes (Loretta, Chuck, Guy, & John) vs. Wildcats (Jean, Lisa, Karen, & Mike). TOTAL SHUTOUT!!! (TPIR33.5) -December 1, 1990-Odd Squad (Tom, Moira, Colin, & Eva) vs. Farvergnügens (Cookie, Sam, Marisa, & Karl) (TPIR33.7) -1990-Sugar Babies (Kay, Aubrey, Arion, & Lori) vs. Quackers (Penny, Katie, Jennifer, & Freeman). Some funny contestant interviews in the beginning! (287.8) -1990-Dazzling Darlings (Dorothy, Melissa, Christine, & Pat) vs. Fantastic Four (Sal, Kevin, Chris, & Diane). Marc & Robin get covered in blue slime! (289.9) -1990-Candys (Tom, Crystal, Sharla, & Debbie) vs. Turkeys (Steve, Jason, Alison, & Barbara) (290.9) -1990-Slime Stoppers (Nancy, Shannon, Scott, & Barry) vs. Blue Bull Dogs (Steve, Jessica, Lisa, & Sue). Steve has a huge beard, and a pizza man comes in to do a question! (292.4) -*1990-Pink Floyd (Fran, Justin, Megan, & Floyd) vs. Swat Team (Roger, Kristin, Michael, & Ellen). Greg Lee is in the ball pit! Two copies: 1990 airing with no commercials, but original plugs! (RI48.1) or GaS airing with '97 plugs (292.9) -1990-Lima Beings (Ken, Brian, Craig, & Kathy) vs. Mojo Magic (Jeanie, Scott, Summer, & Chuck). A question about “What’s My Line” in round 1! (296.5) -1990-The Awesome Foursome (Susan, Danielle, Kerry, & Carl) vs. The Blue Blazers (Craig, Ryan, Kevin, & Wanda) (298.8) -1990-The Whitehouse Crew (Chris, Tim, Amy, & Sue) vs. Gross Gladiators (Brenda, Michelle, Jim, & Andy) (298.9) -1990-Long Lastings (Deborah, Jason, Heather, & Russ) vs. Blue Thunder (Joe, Rachel, Will, & Wanda). A question about the Wheel of Fortune pilot is asked! (302.10) -1990-Grateful Red (Mark, Sarah, Luke, & Francis) vs. Blue Suede Shoes (Susan, Andy, Robin, & Jeff). Opening stunt takes OVER 3 MINUTES!!! (305.11) -1990-Green Machine (Jan, Steven, Katie, & Linda) vs. 3 Men & A Lady (Joe, David, Ben, & Rochelle) (JP14.3) -1990-3 M’s & Me (Vicky, Michael, Matthew, & Mike) vs. Gulf Screamers (Linda, Eric, Chris, & Charles) (JP11.15) -1990-Desert Heat (Les, Christy, Craig, & Sue) vs. Blue Wave (Mike, Amy, Erin, & Laurie). Robb Edward Morris is in the audience, and he gets a surprise during the first commercial break! (JP22.2) -1990-Troopers (Wilbur, DeNira, John, & Debra) vs. Scatter Brains (Lia, Sharon, Steven, & Bob) (JP26.2) -1990-Dare Devils (Ramon, Ramon Jr., Rebecca, & Norma) vs. Gobstoppers (Mike, Brian, Christy, & Pat). Features the Gak Butler! (JP36.4) -1990-Untouchables (Tom, Michele, Ben, & Ruth) vs. Bush Wackers (Lance, Danny, Jamie, & Barbara) (JP36.2) -1990-Sunshine Snorkelers (John, Sarah, Rachel, & Lois) vs. Blue Barons (Diane, Carrie, Jamie, & Rob). Misspelling in DD question (VERY easy to miss) (JP44.6) -*1990-Tasmanians (Donald, Jessica, Robert, & Marianne) vs. Ghoulies (Charlie, Shauna, Scott, & Carol). Watch as Greg Lee and Harvey stage a wrestling match on the Obstacle Course! Two copies: 1992 repeat with Harvey-announced plugs & commercials, including a Nick Arcade promo (BT41.6) or GaS repeat with Doc-announced plugs (JP44.8) -1990-Dream Team (Joanne, Tracy, Robbie, & Kurt) vs. Baggy Blues (Steve, Amy, Michael, & Hilda) (JP46.4) -1990-Celebrity episode, with two basketball players! Crusaders (Tennille, Jennille, Edward, & Tyrone Brown) vs. Sluggers (Joe, Jay, Alice, & Sam Vincent). First question is about Family Double Dare! (318.4) -1990-Celebrity episode! Hard Rockers (Wil Wheaton, Pam, April, & John) vs. Hoosier Hot Shots (Kelly Williams, Mark, Chad, & Pat) (JP45.2) -1990-Celebrity episode! Red Skins (Jaleel White, Linda Jason Jan) Gadgets (Candace Cameron, Julie, Adam Simon (JP45.5) -1990-Celebrity Episode! Funky Four (Rain Pryor, Roger, Amy, & Cookie) vs. Arkansas Travelers (Tina Yothers, Pam, Amber, & Greg) (JP36.3) -1990-Last taped 1990 episode. No Clue-Crew (Pam, Amanda, Lori, Rich) vs. Northboro Road Runners (Sheila, Shannon, Megan, & Fran). No Clue-Crew were previously on as the “Holders”; they were brought back due to an error (JP14.11) ''SEASON 3'' -1992-Third season premiere! Clarkmeisters (Vicki, Christina, Scott, & Jerry) vs. Wild Walls (Jim, Marie, Gina, & Diane). Doc Holliday is introduced, Harvey & his son make a cameo, and the Tournament of Champions trophy is seen for the first time! (198.11) -1992-First taped 1992 episode, with darker neon on the blue side! Red Lightning (Michael, Heather, Johnathan, & Lynn) vs. Steel Phantoms (Dennis, Chrissy, Katie, & Roni) (517.5) -1992-M&M Family (Miguel, Miguel, Mary Carmen, & Maria) vs. Parrot Heads (Janet, Suzanne, Chad, & Nancy) (222.2) -*1992-Polar Bears (Sandy, Julie, Chuck, & Chuck) vs. Daredevils (Elaine, Michael, Mary Beth, & Dick). Two copies, different plugs on each: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD2.1), also have GaS airing on (226.2) -1992-Virginia Dares (Kevin, Joe, Mary, & Ann) vs. Texas Twisters (Jimmy, Jason, Cassie, & Karen). Original plugs! (226.7) -1992-Keys Conchs (George, Adam, David, & Donna) vs. Pleasant Hill Billies (Cliff, Lindsay, Clint, & Laura) (255.5) -1992-Red Lobsters (Wayne, Nicole, Michelle, & Sandra) vs. Blue Babes (Peggy, Lisa, Heather, & Steph) (268.6) -1992-Slime City Slickers (Dick, Lisa, Lisa, & Betsy) vs. Irizarry All-Stars (Marty, Chris, Danny, & Sandy). Danny was also on a 1992 episode of Guts (274.8) -1992-Red Barons (Art, Josh, David, & Brenda) vs. Double Daredevils (Gail, Brian, Kyle, & Tom). CLOSE game! (274.9) -*1992-Mad Dogs (Mike, Shauna, Kristen, & Michelle) vs. Minus 2 (Peter, Jessica, Emily, & Debbie). Two copies, different plugs on each: 8/25/96 repeat with commercials (FD.3), or GaS airing (278.9) -*1992-Red Jays (John, Joanie, Joey, & Rose) vs. Blue Blazers (Sam, Blake, Rice, & Julie). Two copies, both have same plugs: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD.4), GaS airing on (290.10) -*1992-Red Rascals (Rick, Matt, Brad, & Leslie) vs. Freeloaders (Patti, Billy, Aaron, & Bill). Marc does his Arsenio Hall impression again, and an EXCITING bonus round! Two copies, different plugs on each: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD2.3) or GaS airing (296.4) -1992-Slimebusters (Rick, Christina, Callie, & Bonnie) vs. Magic Martins (Duke, Chris, Jay, & Robin). Dumb answer on a Manx Cat question (302.11) -1992-Sliminators (Tom, Jody, Cory, & Julie) vs. Blue Devils (Jerry, Jamie, Jenny, & Sandy). Tom & Julie would later appear on DD 2000! (304.5) -1992-Professional Tourists (Daryl, Ryan, Mike, & Greg) vs. Hoosiers (Doug, Matthew, Angela, & Terri) (304.6) -1992-Red Foxes (Jack, J.R., Adam, & Renee) vs. Slime Runners (Kurt, Josh, Jamie, & Judy) (309.3) -*1992-Mean McQueens (Kris, Ryan, Katie, & Ron) vs. Windy City Players (Emma, Isha, Nakia, & Phillip). Two copies, same plugs on each: GaS airing (218.8) or 8/5/12 Teennick airing -1992-Fluffy Hippos (Wanda, Nicole, Karen, & Scott) vs. Blue Bullets (Sheila, Jennifer, Justin, & Allen) (149.9) -1992-Cincinnati Slimers (Steve, Catherine, Cathy, & Tex) vs. Gak Backs (Dave, Jeff, Scott, & Pat) (359.6) -1992-Red Indians (Alex, Andrea, Michelle, & Lydia) vs. Blue Angels (David, Christy, Erin, & Anna) (369.5) -*1992-High Rollers (Janice, Jade, Jen, & Joe) vs. Slime Stoppers (Ed, Megan, Eric, & Lucille). 1994 repeat with some commercials (JP20.3) -*Taped 7/22/92-Each team has a wheelchair athlete! 3 Eggheads & A Yolk (Michael, Katie, Michael, & Christina) vs. Laughing Lunatics (Robert, Rebecca, Jennifer, & Laurie). 9/25/93 repeat with commercials & plugs! (BT47.2) -*1992-Killer Kanes (Tom, Nate, Abe, & Helen) vs. Terminators (Joe, Laurie, Amanda, & Dennis). First set of grandparents ever on Family Double Dare! 1996 repeat with commercials (FD.5), also have copy witn no commercials but original plugs (JP26.4) -1992-Bulls (Katheen, Jen, Lisa, & Bernie) vs. Jersey Devils (Connie, Joel, Jeff, & Bob) (JP38.1) -*1992-Red Roundtable (Scotty, Rachel, Ben, & Steve) vs. Blue Bandits (Donna, James, Jeff, & John). Two copies, different plugs on each: 9/7/96 rerun with commercials (FD2.5), 1997 rerun with commercials, no opening tossup (JP38.2) -1992-Ballistics (Greg, Adam, Shana, & Shelly) vs. Tarpon Terrors (Leean, Mike, Mandy, & Mike) (JP38.3) -*1992-Ozsome Wizards (Marc never says their names!) vs. Slime Racing Pacers (Don, Sarah, Lindsay, & Teresa). Two copies, different plugs on each: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD2.4), GaS airing (JP38.4) -*1992-Slimers (Terri, Faith, Katie, & Christine) vs. Blue Bombers (Rick, Doug, Rick, & Tammy). Two copies, different plugs on each: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD2.2), GaS airing on (JP39.2) -1992-Gak Whackers (Ida, Vanessa, Richard Jr., & Richard) vs. Slimebusters (Judd, Kerry, Mike, & Kathy). The opening tossup prop breaks! (JP39.3) -1992-Gangbusters (Frank, David, Frank, & Jackie) vs. Amazons (Cindy, Douglas, Jill, & Paul) (JP45.8) -*1992-Gate-Rs (Bob, Kelly, Teresa, & Ellen) vs. Bubblicious Bishops (Lydia, Renee, Ryan, & Larry). Circa 1999 repeat without commercials (JP17.3) -1992-Celebrity Episode! Red Demons (Zachary Brian, Susie, Kelly, & Carol) vs. 3 Dudes & A Dudette (Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Rusty, Paul, & Joan) (JP39.4) -1992-Celebrity Episode! Killer Tomatoes (Chelsea Herford, Debra, Lori, & Ed) vs. Blue Demons (Tatyana Ali, Carl, Jeremy, & Judy) (JP39.1) -*1992-Celebrity episode! Best (Steve, Josh, Jason, & Natalie Nucci) vs. Very Best (Pete, Tony, Stephanie, & Mark David) Two copies, different plugs on each: Circa 1994 repeat without commercials (RI48.2) or GaS airing (359.5) -1992-4 Short Texans (Roslyn, Royce, Ryan, & Robert) vs. Granite Toast (Rich, Becky, Andy, & Suzanne). Great episode; Marc does an impression of Arsenio Hall, and one cast member sings “I Feel The Earth Move”! (191.9) -1992-Space Cadets (Nils, Jen, Millie, & Kathy) vs. Blue Sharks (Mark, Alison, DeLora, & Joyce) (199.2) -1992-Cheese Heads (Joyce, Ryan, Katie, & Margaret) vs. Killer Kellers (Alex, Andy, Mike, & Marty). A record $1,050 amassed in preliminary rounds!! (249.9) -January 3, 1993-Second taped 1992 episode, with darker neon on the blue side! Jersey Devils (Mark, Corinne, Mark, & Corrine) vs. Kentucky Wildcats (Husky, Natasha, Chastity, & Anna) (215.1) -January 10, 1993-Gruesome Grindles (Paul, Mike, Kylie, & Ruby) vs. Battling Barons (Diane, Jason, Jennifer, & Gary) (225.2) -*February 7, 1993-Finale: The Hour-long Tournament of Champions! Game 1: Granite Toast vs. Killer Kellers. Game 2: Space Cadets vs. Gruesome Grindles. Repeat from 8/21/94 with commercials (DC9.1) 'SUPER SPECIAL DOUBLE DARE Run*' A pair of awesome specials done between FDD seasons -February 8, 1992 (Taped 2/7/92)-Too Legit (Waymon Tisdale, Charles Smith, Emily, & Jeremy) vs. O Town Posse (Rick Barry, Bob Leneer, Aisha, & Shawn) (JP10.1) -1992-Quad Squad (Jason Zimbler, David Rosel, Jason, & Ray) vs. Colossal Shoes (Melissa Joan Hart, Jocelyn Steiner, Katherine, & Marybeth) (JP10.2) 'DOUBLE DARE 2000' I’d like it a lot more if the pacing wasn’t so slow!' ''SEASON 1'' -January 22, 2000-Special “Sneak Preview” episode aired on Snick! 100 Deeds For Eddie McDowd (Richard Moll, Brenda Song, Brandon Gilberstadt, & Morgan Kibby) vs. Amanda Show (Drake Bell, Nancy Sullivan, Racquel Lee, & Amanda Bynes) (371.9) -*January 24, 2000-PREMIERE!!! Red Hot Chili Peppers (Tom, Taylor, Weston, & Ann) vs. Blue Angels (Tony, Anthony, Chris, & Melinda) Two copies available: original broadcast (JP22.1) or GaS (191.8) -January 25, 2000-Red Chili Peppers (Jim, Holly, Luke, & Debbie) vs. Blue Bombers (Tom, Michael, Michelle, & Debra) (BT26.1) -January 26, 2000-Dazzling Dolphins (Brent, Sterling, Ashley, & Donna) vs. Whirlwinds (Paul, Eric, David, & Liz) (AR4.3) -January 27, 2000-Bear Cats (Scott, Jessica, Megan, & Tammy) vs. Blue Manatees (Bob, Melissa, Ashley, & Maria) (563.9) -January 31, 2000 (Taped 1/21/00)-Gak Meisters (Craig, Kyle, Christopher, & Linda) vs. Slime Dogs (Marc, Heather, Zac, & Michele) (LB21.4) -February 1, 2000-Hot Shots (Don, Kristen, Tara, & Tammy) vs. Polyester Monkeys (Paul, Derek, Andrew, & Marianne) (283.9) -February 2, 2000-Talbot Tornadoes (Rod, Haley, Ryan, & Debbie) vs. Blue Rockets (Mike, Jake, Gina, & Vicki) (BT26.2) -February 3, 2000-Fireballs (Steve, Jeremy, Charity, & Bonnie) vs. Blue Dragons (Rick, Keith, Andrea, & Carol) (192.5) -February 4, 2000-Steele Trap (Hal, Johnathan, Chris, & Karen) vs. Vipers (Yusuf, Zishawn, Jibron, & Sima) (LB.1) -February 7, 2000-Awesome Andersons (John, Jeffrey, Jessica, & Joann) vs. Blue Wave (Edward, Janelle, Andrew, & Leslie) (275.11) -*February 8, 2000-Celebrity episode! Snow Day (Josh Peck, Schuyler Fisk, Jade Yorker, & Zena Gray) vs. Amanda Show (Drake Bell, Nancy Sullivan, Racquel Lee, & Amanda Bynes). Original commercials and GREAT quality! (JF.2) -February 9, 2000-Hot Spot (Garcia, JJ, Crystal, & Annie) vs. Old Blue (Ray, Josh, Tara, & Trina) (432.9) -February 10, 2000-Red Riders (Mitch, Phillip, Brittany, & Rhonda) vs. Blue Jays (Ryan, Justin, George, & Elena) (327.5) -February 11, 2000-Barking Spiders (John, John, Barry, & Laura) vs. Blue Jays (Lee, Alex, Nick, & Marsha) (DB20.3) -February 14, 2000-Red Lions (Howard, Douglas, Jacob, & Barbara) vs. Blue Streaks (Steve, Ryan, Tim, & Cindy). Jacob does a Dr. Evil impersonation! (226.5) -February 15, 2000-Red Birds (Steve, Colleen, Adam, & Tina) vs. Blue Birds (Roger, Roger, Scott, & Patricia) (LB.2) -February 16, 2000-Rockin' Rush's (Johnny, Emily, Megan, & Robin) vs. Wright Ones Baby (Alan, Julie, Katie, & Sarah) (LB.3) -February 17, 2000-Red Hots (Monty, Andy, Alisa, & Bonnie) vs. Blue Marlins (Gino, Carlia, Gino, & Robin) (BT26.3) -February 18, 2000-Rockets Red Glare (Matt, Alison, Jessica, & Arlene) vs. Dominators (Jeff, Robbie, Ryan, & Janine) (294.5) -February 21, 2000-Early-taped episode. Miracles (George, David, Justin, & Wendy) vs. Blue High Fives (Jeff, Greg, Lisa, & Debbie) (LB28.1) -February 22, 2000-Red Trees (Chris, Madison, Bailey, & Heidi) vs. Blue Rockers (Brad, Travis, Nicole, & Kris) (353.5) -February 23, 2000-Red Flame Throwers (Bob, Jordan, Courtney, & Carla) vs. Blue Bubble Beams (Darryl, Dylan, Rindell, & Donna) (BT26.4) -February 24, 2000-Red Revengers (David, & Eric, & Rebecca, & Marcy) vs. Texan Barracudas (Johnny, Johnny, Becky, & Sandra) (360.7) -February 25, 2000-Red Warriors (Chris, Michael, Marcus, & Connie) vs. Blue Blazers (Evan, Dylan, Darren, & Rachel) (487.11) -February 28, 2000-Red Blokers (Ted, Kevin, Patrick, & Debbie) vs. Blue Lagoon (Philip, Philip, Veronica, & Linda) (786.4) -February 29, 2000-‘Noles (Michael, Victoria, Mikey, & Laurie) vs. Hurricanes (Ed, Brian, Kristen, & Laura) (226.6) -March 1, 2000-Wolfpack (Chuck, Kimberly, Britney, & Lauren) vs. Blue Blastoids (Brent, Caroline, Chris, & Karla) (LB.4) -March 2, 2000-Red Aces (Al, Adam, Ashley, & Ann) vs. Blue Stars (Mike, Christopher, Jessica, & Mindy). VERY exciting game! Highly recommended! (327.6) -March 3, 2000-Red Raptors (Thomas, Andrew, Michael, & Robin) vs. Blue Pugs (Mike, Benjamin, Austin, & Janine) (411.7) -March 6, 2000-From first day of taping! Tanky Tanks (David, Jessica, Tina, & Joanne) vs. The Blue Monty (Steven, Jason, Zach, & Julie) (LB.5) -March 7, 2000-Red Barons (Bob, Bobby, Caitlin, & Ellen) vs. Blue Bombers (John, Johnathan, Nicole, & Michelle) (195.3) -*March 8, 2000-Red Rubies (Ken, Crystal, Kaya, & Janine) vs. Blue Bees (John, Ashley, Heather, & Debbie). Original broadcast (EP2.8) -March 9, 2000-From first day of taping! Red Rockets (Gary, Mark, Brittany, & Myra) vs. Blue Angels (Kevin, Drake, McKinley, & Jan) (LB28.2) -March 10, 2000-Red Rockin’ Rollers (James, Jacob, Matthew, & Deanna) vs. Blue Daba Dee (Jeffrey, Talia, Ryan, & Cindy) (385.11) -March 13, 2000-Widescreen episode! Red Renegades (Bobby, Natalie, Josh, & Yvette) vs. Blue Bikers (James, Joel, Matt, & Diane) (LB28.3) -March 14, 2000-Widescreen episode! Red Devils (Andy, Tiffany, John, & Cindy) vs. Blue Warriors (Robert, Johnathan, Michelle, & Maureen) (MD.1) -March 15, 2000-Widescreen episode! Nicks (Mark, Robin, Jackie, & Patti) vs. Demolition Crew (Tyrone, Brian, Brittany, & Sharon) (485.1) -March 16, 2000-Widescreen episode! Red Anacondas (Ronald, Ria, Tatyana, & Simonte) vs. Blue Pulverizers (Tony, Gianna, Alia, & Victoria) (MD.2) -March 17, 2000-Widescreen episode! Red Flyers (Fred, Andrew, Matt, & Colleen) vs. Crushers (Scott, Chelsea, Chris, & Suzanne) (192.4) -March 20, 2000-Each team has a Special Olympics Athlete! Red Warriors (Angel, Monica, Candace, & Sherise) vs. Blue Monsoons (Carmen, Deena, Corey, & Debbie). Last episode of season 1 (411.6) ''SEASON 2'' -*September 4, 2000-Second season premiere! WCW Wrestlers help the teams! Red Rattlers (Big Vito, Alex, Tiara, & Hacksaw Jim Duggan) vs. Blue Blazers (Corporal Cajun, Marcos, Iris, & A-Wall). Original broadcast (EP2.9) -September 5, 2000-Red Dragons (Robert, Josh, Robbie, & Lisa) vs. Blue Moons (Todd, Marissa, Bethany, & Stacy) (292.10) -September 6, 2000-Red Rough Riders (Paul, Jason, Kelsey, & Laurie) vs. Slimenators (Tom, Maddy, Joe, & Julie). Tom & Julie were on Family Double Dare! (465.3) -September 7, 2000-Red Raptors (Sean, Ryan, Brandon, & Vicki) vs. Little Boy Blues (Jose, Cassie, Andy, & Doris) Open slightly cut (374.10) -September 8, 2000-Red Rockers (John, Jessica, Chase, & Kat) vs. Blue Dragons (Jerry, Jonathan, Anthony, & Marilyn) (344.13) -September 11, 2000-Team Odyssey (Richard, Aisha, Richard, & Sandy) vs. Blue Bombers (Herb, Kevin, Kim, & Evelyn) (BT26.5) -September 12, 2000-Red Hots (Aaron, Sean, Jamie, & Julie) vs. Bronx Bombers (Sammy, Chris, Jay, & Lizzy) (487.12) -September 13, 2000-Coyotes (Thomas, Jonathan, Monique, & Alice) vs. Blue Angels (Brad, Erica, Ashley, & Mindy) (657.3) -September 14, 2000-Charlie's Red Angels (Charlie, Katie, Brooke, & Pam) vs. Blue Falcons (Steve, Miranda, Jared, & Perry) (LB10.1) -September 15, 2000-Lightning Lims (Gabby, Mikey, Alisa, & Mabell) vs. Blue Gak Attacks (Al, Kirsten, Chris, & Vicki) (441.11) -September 18, 2000-Celebrity Episode, with two boy bands! No Authority (Ricky Godinez, Eric Stretch, Tommy McCartney, & Danny Zavatsky) vs. N-Toon (Everett Hall, Chuckie D. Reynolds, Lloyd Polite, & Justin Clark) (LB28.4) -September 19, 2000-Red Gak Attack (Chris, Timmy, Brandon, & Natalie) vs. Blue Lions (Doug, Aaron, Brianna, & Connor) (LB28.5) -September 20, 2000-Sailing Clippers (Rich, Brian, Kimberly, & Teresa) vs. Double Dogs (Phil, Brendan, Blake, & Susan) (355.13) -September 21, 2000-Red Dragons (Dan, Daniel, Philip, & Becky) vs. Blue Knights (Charlie, Veronica, Anthony, & Pam) (383.9) -September 22, 2000-Redalodeons (Nick, Andrew, Mac, & J.C.) vs. Blue Angels (Kevin, Matt, Tyler, & Tracy) (441.10) -September 25, 2000-Red Rockets (Brian, Alice, Brian Jr., & Amy) vs. Blue Monkeys (Tim, Caitlin, Ryan, & Melanie). The ONLY tie in the Double Dare franchise! (DC16.6) -September 26, 2000-Red Rockets (Chad, Kristen, Wesley, & Kathy) vs. Daring D's (Dominic, Kara, Daniella, & Marion) (MD.3) -September 27, 2000-Red Musketeers (Darwin, Roderick, Chris, & Linda) vs. Team Ultra (Arthur, Brian, Jennifer, & Gail) (552.11) -September 28, 2000-Red Dragons (David, Ben, Joey, & Toni) vs. Blue Falcons (Rick, Ryan, Brandon, & Sherri) (BT26.6) -September 29, 2000-First taped episode of season 2! Red Cardinals (Daniel, Nick, Melanie, & Marlene) vs. Blue Twisters (Mario, Jared, Keith, & Belma) (657.1) -October 2, 2000-Red Radicals (Rick, Kyle, Corey, & Debbie) vs. Blue Thunder (Scott, Kendra, Krista, & Karen) (371.11) -October 3, 2000-Red Phoenix (Ryan, Austin, Jordan, & Pam) vs. Blueberry Rolls (Cecil, Courtney, Melanie, & Jaquetta) (360.8) -October 4, 2000-Venus and the Flytraps (Bill, Kylie, Cameo, & Susan) vs. Maranda's Collage (Randy, Jacob, Maranda, & Linda) (MD.4) -October 5, 2000-Red Barons (Dan, Chrissy, Daniel, & Teresa) vs. Blue Bombers (Bob, Jennifer, Casey, & Sandy) (BR17.5) -October 6, 2000-Lucky Levinsons (Barry, Josh, Chelsea, & Dana) vs. Musical Muellers (Lee, Gwen, Chad, & Cindy) Opening stunt takes a LONG time. Last civilian episode (215.4) -November 10, 2000-Unannounced finale. Celebrity Episode; “Taina” (Khaliah Adams, LaTangela, Christina Vidal, & Chris Knowings) vs. “Noah Knows Best” (Rachel Roth, Stacy Meadows, Phillip Van Dyke, & Willie Green). Both teams play the Slopstacle Course for charity! (211.2) NEW VERSION DOUBLE DARE SEASON 1 Jaguars (Lauren King, Fred, Jan & Robert) vs. Blue Monsters (Arthur, Jeff, George & Roberta) Red Vampires (Mario, Rudyard, Chris & Zelda) vs. Blue Ghouls (Ryan, Maynard, Natalie & Frances) Rebels (Chelsea Hertford, Jason, Karen & Danny) vs. Blue Jays (Kevin, Drake, Tyler & Jonathan Taylor Thomas) Redalodeons (Nick, Andrew, Mac, & J.C.) vs. Blue Bombers (Bob, Jennifer, Casey, & Sandy) Red Dragons (David, Ben, Joey, & Toni) vs. Blue Manatees (Bob, Melissa, Ashley, & Maria) Red Rockets (José, Harris, Ralph, & Rhonda) vs. Blue Tornadoes (Carlos, Bethany Corey, & Gale) Red Lions (Howard, Douglas, Jacob, & Barbara) vs. Blue Lagoon (Philip, Philip, Veronica, & Linda) Hot Shots (Don, Kristen, Tara, & Tammy) vs. Granite Toast (Rich, Becky, Andy, & Suzanne) Barking Spiders (John, John, Barry, & Laura) vs. Blue Monkeys (Tim, Caitlin, Ryan, & Melanie) Red Lápices (Mitch, Juan, Paolo, & Lorraine) vs. Battling Barons (Diane, Jason, Jennifer, & Gary) Red Raiders (Morris, C.B., Becky, & Maria) vs. Blue Angels (Victor, Johnathan, Austin, & Elena Fire Devils (Steve, Joseph, Franklin, & Gianna) vs Blue Riders (Doug, Ryan, Jennifer, & Debbie)Category:Browse